Here at the End of All Things
by Lorna2304
Summary: What really happened as Frodo and Sam lay together on Mount Doom...F/S slash. Not only my first LOTR fanfic but also my first ever fanfic! So please, all reviews are welcome, good or bad.


Here at the End of All Things.

"I am glad you're here with me. Here at the end of all things, Sam".

The fires of Mount Doom thundered past Frodo and Sam as they lay waiting for their impending death. All around them the dark shadow that had surrounded all of Mordor was lifting, but still it hung above Sam and Frodo as they realised that this really was the end. Frodo tried to imagine what could have been, had this ended a different way. He could be on his way back to the Shire right now, with the prospect of a full and happy life ahead of him. A life with Sam, with no worry of evil forces, no worry of the Ring, and the total reassurance that the person he loved was truly in love with him too. For Frodo loved Sam, and he had realised this more and more as they progressed through their quest to destroy the Ring, losing more of their fellowship as they went along. When Frodo thought of a life without Sam, it felt like he was being torn apart, as if the reason for living had vanished. There was no life without Sam; he would just be an empty shell. Without him, he would not even be here right now, he would almost definitely be dead, and the Ring would be within Sauron's clutches. It was Sam that had helped him through this, Sam that had brought him hope when all hope seemed gone. As Frodo lay thinking all of this, he wished that he could summon up the courage to tell Sam how he really felt; this was the last chance in his life that he could ever have to tell him the truth.

With these thoughts in his mind, Frodo realised what he must do. To die without telling Sam his true feelings would be a terrible mistake. But what if Sam rejected him? Frodo knew that Sam loved him as a friend, but was that all he felt? As Frodo lay turning the problem over in his mind, he heard Sam's reply.

"I'm glad too, Mr. Frodo", he whispered, taking Frodo's hand into his own. "Because with you here, I don't think I could feel sorrowful again, not even here at the point of death". These words moved Frodo greatly, and with Sam's warm hand in his, Frodo found a new strength inside him. Moving closer to Sam, Frodo pulled him into a tight embrace.

"There's something I need to get off my chest, Sam, before we both perish in this hideous place. Something that's very important to me."

"What is it, Mr. Frodo?" asked Sam, gazing with interest and concern into Frodo's eyes.

"You know I love you Sam, more than anything, and you're the best friend anyone could ever hope for." Looking modest, Sam flushed slightly. "I'm sure I'm not as good as all that, Mr. Frodo," he said.

"Of course you are Sam, and I wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for you. I love you as a friend with all my heart, but I love you as so much more than that too. I love you more than life itself, Sam." Staring deeply into Sam's beautiful eyes, he saw what he had always hoped and dreamed of seeing there; his own feelings of pure love and affection mirrored right back at him. Summoning up all of his courage, Frodo leaded in closer to Sam, until their lips were just inches apart. A feeling of complete happiness washed over him, and he quickly closed the agonising gap between them. Slowly and softly, Frodo brushed his lips against Sam's. Though his lips were cracked and dry, the feeling of pure happiness that emerged in Frodo's heart at this brief contact was the best he had ever felt in his life. Burying his hand in Sam's soft curls, Frodo leaned in to kiss him again, longer this time, and with more passion. Sam moaned softly, and Frodo felt that no evil in Middle Earth could tear them apart. Though Frodo desperately wanted this perfect moment to last forever, inevitably he began to run out of air, and he reluctantly broke the kiss.

"I love you too, Mr. Frodo," murmured Sam, clutching Frodo even closer to his chest. "I feel as if this can't really be happening. Why would a hobbit as beautiful and brilliant as you love a lowly gardener like me, Mr. Frodo?" The raw emotion in Sam's voice was too much to bear, and Frodo leaned down again, kissing away the pain, wanting only for Sam to feel as happy as he himself felt.

"You are not a lowly gardener Sam, you're my best friend and I love you so much". As Frodo lay with his beautiful Sam in his arms, he heard a noise so wondrous that he thought he must be dreaming; the call of a great eagle. Gazing into the sky, he saw a sight that make his eyes break out in pure tears of joy. The great eagle Gwaihir, bearing Gandalf on his back, was soaring towards them, with Landroval and Meneldor the swift. Hope had come at last. As Sam and Frodo were carried off towards safety, Frodo gazed down at the destruction of Mordor. The lack of food and sleep caught up with him, and he knew no more as he passed into unconsciousness.

***

Frodo awoke to the sound of a softly murmuring voice, but he couldn't make out who it was, or what they were saying. Where was he? What had just happened? The last thing he remembered was climbing into the cracks of doom, but what happened after that was just a blur in his mind. As Frodo tried to piece everything together, he felt a pain in his right hand, and looking down saw that the fourth finger on his hand was missing. Suddenly, all the memories of what had transpired came flooding back to him. The Ring, it had been cast into the fires of Mount Doom, along with Gollum. So that meant Sauron was defeated! Could this really be true? Was Sauron really gone forever, thanks to Sam and himself? Well, thanks to Sam, thought Frodo. It was him that helped me through all of this in the end. Sam...Did that conversation really happen, as they lay on Mount Doom awaiting death? Or was it just part of some wonderful dream? Frodo suspected the latter, but he really hoped that it was true, because the prospect of going back to the Shire without Sam was too much to bear. As Frodo's head cleared, and he tried to set his thoughts in order, he heard the voice again, and realised someone was sitting next to him, speaking softly into his ear. Frodo realised it was Sam talking to him, and a feeling of complete happiness enveloped him.

"Please Mr. Frodo; wake up for me, please! I love you so much, and if you don't pull through this, I don't know what I'll do. If I have to go on without you, I may as well have thrown myself into the cracks of doom while I had the chance." Sam sounded so completely distraught, and Frodo couldn't bear to hear him talking like that.

"Don't worry, my dear Sam, I'm awake now." Frodo looked up and saw Sam gazing back down at him, with relief clear in his eyes.

"Mr. Frodo! I was so worried about you; I really thought you weren't going to make it this time." He sat down on the edge of the bed, and slowly and shyly leant over to kiss Frodo softly on the lips.

"I thought when I awoke that our conversation on Mount Doom was just part of a brilliant dream, but I see now that it really did happen." Frodo gazed once more into his beloved Sam's eyes. "I love you so much Sam, and I can't believe my luck; the Ring is destroyed, and we have a chance to go back to the Shire and have a proper life together. That is, if you'll move into Bag End with me. It would be absolutely perfect, Sam". Frodo couldn't help but feel anxious as he awaited Sam's answer, but of course he had no need to worry. Sam moved onto the bed so that he was lying next to Frodo, and pulled him into a warm embrace. "Of course I'll live with you in Bag End Mr. Frodo. I don't think I could ever bear to be away from you, not for a single minute." With a feeling of absolute happiness, Frodo lay in Sam's arms, and hoped with all his heart and soul that he would never have to be parted from his Sam again.


End file.
